New Dawn
by OpalStorm
Summary: Life is too short, not if you live forever... Florence witnessed her family murdered before her eyes, by a creature which was to her a myth until now. She flees to Forks, Washington. Will her past come back to hunt her?, or will a certain family have their secret unlocked?  Will they keep their secret?, and to what costs to do so.
1. Chapter 1 Uncovered

Forks high school was just like any other ordinary school. The school was centered in the middle of the car park, which held a mixture of old and pre-owned cars. I glanced across the car park as I turned in with my Lamborghini; my eyes were met by a pair of golden topaz eyes. He had exceedingly pale skin, as did the other figures, deep gold eyes, and rust colored hair. I looked deep into his eyes and he stared at me, focusing on every move I made. The accident was replaying in my head over and over. The deeper I looked, the more I saw the pain I had seen the same day: pure horror. I know what he was . . . the same kind of monster that had killed my family: a vampire.  
>My car came to a stop, and a tear fell down my face. I fell back against my seat as the pain that I had tried so hard to hold in escaped and engulfed my heart.<br>"Why, why, why . . ." I sobbed into my jacket. I thought to myself, _I needed to pull myself together, for my parents and myself._

I grabbed my bag from the passenger seat and stepped out of the car. I reached for my iPhone to turn it off. For one moment, I looked up to see the golden eyes staring straight at me; however, this time, there were six pairs of eyes staring at me. The figure with bronze hair was whispering to the young girl with spiky black hair. She whispered back, and then his face turned all serious. He looked back at the short-haired girl, and she said something to the group. Their eyes widened as if she had said something shocking. I started walking towards the school steps when a sudden gust of wind sent shivers down my back.

I quicken my pace towards the school steps, knowing and feeling that I was being followed. An iron grip was placed on my shoulders, and I turned around to face the cold figure with yellow eyes.

"What do you want? And let go of me," I questioned him as his grip on my shoulders became tighter and tighter. He dragged me towards two cars, one shiny Volvo and one yellow Porsche, beside five figures leaning casually against them. All attention was turned towards me as I was being dragged by the bronze-haired figure. 

He dragged me toward the cars, and the girl with spiky black hair as dark as ebony approached me. I continued to struggle the whole time, trying to get out of his grip, as he dragged me towards the figures. 

I hardly noticed another hand being placed on my shoulder, but I noticed that the honey-comb-haired figure had left the spiky-haired girl's side and was now beside me.  
>In an attempt to escape, I sprinted towards the school steps. I knew that I could not out run them. The tall, bulky guy grabbed me around my waist. <p>

_How did he get to me so fast?_ His grip was tighter than the bronze-haired boy's.

I struggled with all my might, but it was impossible to escape his grip. It was only us in the car park; everyone else had gone inside to class. We finally reached the five remaining figures, including the bronze-haired one. He put me down and placed his hands over my wrists, creating shackles. There was a beautiful blonde-haired girl, one of the most beautiful people I had ever seen; a tall, bulky guy; the young, spiky-haired girl; honey-haired guy (who looked like he was in pain); and the bronze-haired guy, with a very focused face.

Leaning casually against the yellow Porsche was a guy with black, curly hair and stunning golden eyes. One second he was leaning against car, and in the next he was over beside me, placing his hand on my arm and pushing me into the car gently and very sweetly, as if he was trying not to hurt me. I elbowed him in the stomach. He didn't act like it hurt him at all, and I sprinted into the woods, not knowing where I was going.

I came across a massive clearing filled with wild bluebells and other flowers. Examining the field, I glanced at a perching rock in the center of the field. I thought I could take a break from running, thinking I was safe. 

The sun finally broke through the cloud cover and I smiled. This was the first time I'd seen the sun since I had been here. A twig cracking broke my train of thought, and I glanced at the shoes that had created the sound. It was not just one person, it was two: the spiky-haired girl and the honey-colored guy. 

I jumped up from the rock and began to panic. Suddenly, I felt a wave of calm—the honey comb-haired guy was focusing on me with his eyes. The spiky-haired girl stepped forward, and I backed up only to hit a brick wall, but it was the honey comb-haired guy. Out of reaction, I sprinted to my right in the hopes of escaping, but the guy had other ideas. He grabbed a hold of my arms, and I began to struggle. His skin was ice cold and rock hard. His golden eyes were full of stress, and I saw a blurred vision of him and another woman, then flashes of images of him and the spiky-haired girl.

"Stop struggling or we can do this the hard way," exclaimed the honey-haired guy. I looked at him, but it was more of a glare. 

"You really think I am going to listen to you after what I have been through?" I yelled as I continued to struggle. 

"My name is Alice, and this is Jasper. You need to calm down, please," said Alice sweetly, and another wave of calm hit me. However, I continued to struggle, and his grip tightened around my wrists. 

"Fine, you have chosen to do this the hard way . . ." explained Jasper. He picked me up bridal style, but I kicked myself down. This was my only opportunity to escape. I sprinted to the edge of the field, closely followed by Jasper and Alice. 

I went as fast as I could, *the wind ripping at my hair and blowing it in my face. I weaved through the trees as the brush caught on my clothes. I almost fell more times than I could count, but miraculously kept my feet under me as I tried to escape my captors. I could hear them behind me, but their steps were quickly drowned out by the sound of my ragged breathing and pounding heart. It was like my body was telling me what I could lose if I let them catch me: my life.*

I reached a dead end and was cornered by Jasper and Alice. I was too busy focusing on Jasper and Alice to notice the black curly-haired guy—the one who had been leaning against the Porsche. I looked into Alice's eyes and the vision started. I saw her with her sister and more images came into eyes, one of her in a cell of some kind.

When I came out of the vision, I felt dizzy. What was happening to me? He grabbed a hold of me and looked down at me as I struggled to escape. He was a least six foot tall, towering over me. He passed me to Jasper. 

"Just stop struggling, please. You will hurt yourself!" said Jasper in a concerned tone. I still struggled. Why should I listen to him? Jasper stared down at me, waiting for a response, but I stayed quiet. He signed. 

"Fine, Jason." The black curly-haired guy nodded and approached me. 

"Please! Don't, please!" I begged. 

I tried to back up, but Jasper held me still. Jason placed his hand on my forehead, and I flinched as I began to black out. I started to fall forwards, but someone caught me before I hit the ground . . .


	2. Chapter 2  Captured

Jasper point of view  
>As we approached the end of the field, we did not want to run, as she might wake up and panic. I glanced at Jason; her body seemed so limp and lifeless. Guilt was engulfing Jason; he hated using his power. He was able to drain all of the energy of a person, leaving them helpless.<br>Her body rocked gently as we walked forward. Jason's gaze was focused on the rhythmic swinging of her hand as it dangled at her side. His face was twisted with pain at the thought of what he had done, and I tried to lessen it even a little. He knew we did what we had to, but he was still beating himself up. He gave a small, emotionless smile to his feet when I sent him a wave of calm, but that was his only response. His phone suddenly chimed from his pocket, and he pulled it out to see a new message from Alice.

_Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and James have gone to get her belongings and clothes_.

He sent a quick reply back just as a groan escaped her lips. She was already beginning to stir. Jason and I both looked at her and Jason held his hand above her head, deciding whether to use his power or not.  
>"She will not wake up, don't worry," I said, pulling his hand away from her head. Just then, her eyes suddenly opened. She looked around and started becoming frantic as she became more and more aware of her surroundings. Her heartbeat became progressively louder, and her breathes became short and shallow as her eyes grew wide in fear.<br>Jason held her still in my arms as she began to panic. The waves coming off her were strong; she struggled against Jason's hands. She was trying to kick herself down, but Jason held her still. She screamed . . .

Florence point of view  
>The darkness...The last thing I could remember was falling to the ground. My eyes cracked open to reveal a pair of golden eyes looking down upon me. I looked around to see Jasper staring at me, and I began to struggle.<br>"Please . . . put . . . me . . . down," I murmured, my heart beating wildly in my chest.  
>The stranger placed his hand against my forehead; his skin was cold. Jasper nodded at the cold figure, who then backed away so Jasper could put me down. I was shocked; I thought they would not trust me.<p>

I slowly backed away from both of them, but as soon as I got too far, the one who had knocked me out appeared at my side. I tried again, and only managed to get about a foot or two away before he would show up next to me again. I was about to try one last time, just turning around and running to wherever I could before they cause me, when Alice emerged from the trees and ran towards me in a blur. The next thing I knew, we were face to face. She focused her glaze on me, examining me from every angle.  
>"It's okay; we are not going to hurt you," assured Alice with a caring smile.<br>She stood up and whispered to Jasper. I took this moment of opportunity to look for ways to escape, but it was only brief. We were on the trail, and the tall evergreen trees were bent in the slight wind. The silence suddenly became the only thing I could hear as I turned my head around to face Alice and Jasper. What I saw made me back up against Jason's feet. Jasper and Alice's attention was turned towards a deep part of the woods, as if they had heard something. I heard the faint rustling of leaves in the distance.  
>Jasper and Alice ran into the woods in pursuit of the noise. What was it? I could feel my knees starting to give out from everything that had happened as I tried to focus on the sound, but it was no use; they wouldn't hold me. Losing my center of balance, I started falling, but Jason caught me before I hit the ground. I was now face to face with Jason, and he held my upper arms in a steel grip as he pulled me up.<br>My legs gave in as Jason gently placed me on the ground. The rustling was coming closer, and Jason merged with the trees. The figure began to show itself. I was unsure of what it was, and I was petrified. The sunlight revealed the figure's identity, and Caitlin emerged from out of the trees.

Caitlin point of view  
>I drove into the school late again. Seriously, why was I always late? I glanced across the car park as I walked quickly to class and saw Florence sprint into the forest, a spiky-haired girl and honey-haired guy swiftly following behind as the others entered their cars.<br>I sprinted into the woods after them, the wind ripping at my clothes as I tried to avoid the branches. I stopped to catch my breath and heard rustling, so I sprinted forward. I heard the crackling of branches as I ran forward, and the smell of the composting leaves filled the air. The end of the forest was close. In the distance, I saw a figure staring petrified at me. I looked closer and saw that the figure was Florence.  
>I entered the clearing. It was hidden in a deep part of the forest, and the branches allowed little light to break through the trees. I brushed the branches aside as I appeared from the forest. Florence was frightened as I approached her. She turned to face me and I saw that her once-mesmerizing violet eyes were now horrified. Pale, icy skin took over the place of her once ivory skin, and her face was void of color. She was purely frozen with fear, and her gaze suddenly turned as the rustling of leaves became louder.<br>Two figures appeared, both with pale skin and golden eyes. One had honey hair and stood tall next to the other figure. The other was a short, spiky hair girl. I felt Florence begin to shake as she stared at them . . . 

Florence point of view  
>Jasper and Alice emerged from the trees, and I began to wonder and fear where Jason was. I fixed my gaze on Jasper, as we were hopelessly up against Jasper, Alice, and possibly Jason, but I did not know where he was. Jasper looked at Alice as if they had a plan. I heard more rustling, but from behind us. I saw the tall, bulky guy appear beside him, smirking. My gaze flicked between the tall, bulky one and Jasper. I knew Caitlin was about to be thrown into a problem I was sure I had created.<p>

They walked slowly towards us, their movements precise and controlled. They looked less like humans and more like predators then than I had ever seen them. It was more like stalking than walking, like, at any moment, one of them was going to spring and we wouldn't even know it before they killed us.  
>Caitlin was truly scared as we waited for them to make their move. They watched our every move with wide eyes. One second Jasper was to the left of me, and the next thing I knew he was behind me. I didn't even know he moved. I felt his hands wrap around my waist, strong but gentle. He tensed, and the next thing I knew, I was in his arms. Caitlin was grabbed around her waist by the tall, bulky guy. She tried to resist as much as possible, but, out of nowhere, Jason appeared. Caitlin trashed, screamed, and fought back against the tall, bulky guy's grip as he passed her to Jason, but she was barely affecting him at all. I struggled to out of Jasper's grip and save Caitlin, but he held me still. The tall, bulky guy held Caitlin still as Jason placed his hand on her forehead. Her body suddenly became limp and lifeless in the bulky guy's arms.<br>I thrashed against Jasper's arms and all attention was turned to me. Alice was beside me and seemed to be looking into the distance. Jasper was beside her, comforting her.

"Alice, what did you see?" asked Jasper.  
>"Cliffs . . ." mumbled Alice as she came out of her moment.<br>Jason turned towards me as Jasper helped Alice up. I leaned against Jasper's chest as Jason placed his hand gently against my cheek. My last vision was of Jason with a sad face.  
>Unknown point of view<br>A huge, beautiful house appeared in a opening in the forest. Jason, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice appeared in the clearing, carrying the limp bodies of the girls. Jasper turned to Alice with a concerned look on his face.  
>"Where should we put them?" he asked.<br>"Why don't we put one in the share room and one in Carlisle's office?" suggested Alice.  
>" Ok, I will put her in the share room," agreed Jasper.<br>They ran into the house, and Jasper ran upstairs to the spare room while Emmett ran to Carlisle's office. Jasper gently placed Florence on the bed as Alice pulled the covers up onto her. Her wavy brown lockets hit the pillow, and when his skin brushed hers, she shivered. He paused for a moment as he saw her reaction before tucking the blankets tighter around her still form and quietly leaving the room.  
>Meanwhile, Emmett placed the other limp body down on the sofa in Carlisle's office and gently pulled a blanket over her. Her brown hair caught the sun from the window, and blonde streaks showed through as she turned on her side. She mumbled something inaudible and shifted again before finally settling down. Her breathing was slow and even, and her face a mask of innocence.<br>She was lost in her dreams . . .


	3. Chapter 3 The Awaking Of The Truth

**Please comment and review. thanks to my beta again. and my friends:) i do not know twilight**

**J****asper's point of view **

A few hours had passed since the girls 'fell asleep', and I could feel the rising guilt within Jason as he stared at her. I sent a wave of calm energy to him; and he smiled as he felt it. Her eyelids closed against the dim light of the setting sun, and her breathing was deep and relaxed; she seemed so vulnerable. Suddenly, she tossed and turned. She seemed to be having a nightmare. Jason walked towards her as her tossing and turning became more frequent and placed his hand on her head. She was peacefully once again.

"What was she dreaming about?" I asked, as I had felt the strong waves of fear radiating off of her.

"It's hard to describe. I saw her being chased by a monster. Hopefully, she will sleep peacefully now. I am going to check on the other girl in Carlisle's office," explained Jason as he left the room.

Alice appeared beside me and looked at the girl. She leaned against me; I felt her hair brush my neck.

"Where are the others?" I questioned as a groan escaped the girl's lips. She began to stir again.

"Emmett and Edward are watching the other girl, and the others are hunting. James is trying so hard to control his thirst around the other girl. He seems to be drawn to her," assured Alice, leaning closer against me.

"Where are Carlisle and Esme?" I asked as the girl tossed and turned.

"Esme is cleaning. Carlisle is at work, and he said he will be back as soon as possible," answered Alice.

Alice suddenly began looking into space; a vision had started. She seems distant and out of it, but she returned out of the vision.

"What did you see?" I asked Alice.

"One of the girls is going to wake up in a few minutes. I am not sure which one as the vision was a blur," replied Alice.

We waited to see which girl was going to awake first. The girl lay still and seemed peaceful.

**Caitlin's point of view**

I was lost, drowning in a sea of confusion as my memories of past events were flooding through my mind. I continued to sink deeper and deeper into the empty void. I began to feel nothing, no emotion. The events replayed in my head: the uncontrollable fear and anger engulfed my mind. Why were Florence and I caught? We did not do anything to them. I fought against the anger as I hoped that Florence was okay . . .

Florence. No matter how upset I was, she could cheer me up. She was a ray of sunshine; she made me laugh and her light never burned out, but after the accident, she decided to move back to Forks for a new start. I offered for her to live with me and my family, hoping she would say yes, but she said she wanted to live in her parents' old home. She continued to face every day with a smile, but I could see what was happening under that grin. Everything was as it was before she moved, and then everything changed. One phone call. She went to live with her grandmother for six months, as her grandpa was gravely ill; luckily, he made a full recovery. For six months, there was a void left by her, less laughter and happiness than normal. She was returning to school this week . . .

That was when I followed her into the forest...

My mind stopped as the light appeared, and I was slowly brought back to consciousness. The memories, the laughing, the smiling . . . they faded as the light engulfed me.

I slowly lifted my heavy eyelids. I was lying down, on a couch, it seemed, and the room was bright. The light from the window reflecting off the wooden walls, making me want to close my eyes again. I felt like I had slept for years, but I was still tired. I heard the whispering of voices and slowly turned my head towards the source of the noise. The muscles in my neck were stiff and sore. I saw the tall, bulky guy sitting in a chair by the window, and a figure I did not recognize was leaning against the window. He had bronze hair, pale skin, and golden eyes, just like the others I had seen. He turned and walked towards me swiftly.

"Looks like sleeping beauty is finally awake," chuckled the tall, bulky guy. His laughter echoed throughout the room.

"My name is Edward, and that's Emmett. Are you feeling okay?" asked Edward as he reached to place his hand on my forehead. I backed up against the back cushion.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled at Edward as he placed his hand on my forehead.

"No fever. Do you feel numb anywhere?" asked Edward, as if he had ignored what I had just said.

"I don't know because I have been sleeping the whole time," I yelled as I tried to stand up. I fell to the ground, but Emmett caught me. He grinned down at me, and I struggled to get away from him. He placed me down on the couch.

"Edward, she is clumsier than Bella," Emmett said to Edward. Edward frowned.

"Okay, so I am numb in the legs. Please, can I leave now, and where is Florence?" I questioned. My heart beat had become rapid as I became angrier and angrier.

"Florence is fine. Now calm down, please. Also, sorry, but we can't let you go," explained Edward as he gently pushed me down. I pushed against him.

"Just lie down. Stop causing trouble, and I will get you some food" said Edward, he left the room.

My head hit the pillow as the hunger began to engulf me; my stomach began to growl. The room was made of three wooden walls and one of complete glass. It had bookshelves filled with medical books and a desk with a Mac computer. I turned on my side and thought to myself, _Where am I? More importantly where was Florence? _Edward ended my train of thought as he entered the room; he was carrying a tray with pasta and water on it. My mouth began to water as the aroma hit my nose as he came closer. I sat up, and Edward placed the food on my lap. I bolted down the pasta and water as Edward and Emmett whispered and discussed with each other. Then, as I had just finished, the guy who had knocked me out walked in. I backed up against the cushion, and Edward turned to me.

"It's okay; he is not going to hurt you. May I ask what your name is?" Edward asked politely. I stayed quiet. He focused his gaze on me, and I stayed still.

"Okay, Caitlin. Now can you go to sleep, or does Jason need to help you?" asked Edward as Jason stepped forward. _How did he know my name?_

"How did you know my name?" I said as Jason placed his hand on my head. I faded into the darkness . . .

**Florence's point of view**

I began to drift in and out of the darkness. My eyes felt heavy as I tried to open them. I heard the noise of voices close by, and I glanced at the two blurred figures I could see. It looked like Jasper and Alice. I groaned as the figures moved closer, and tossed and turned. My vision became less blurry, and the figures looked at me. My vision was back to normal. I saw a pair of golden eyes staring at me. I was lying in a king-sized bed, the room's walls were a soft blue colour, one wall was complete glass looking upon the forest. I quickly sat up and groaned. I felt pain in my arm; I was numb. Alice placed her hand on my arm and backed away. Jasper focused his eyes on me; I felt a wave of calm hit me and attempted to scream, but Jasper covered my mouth.

"Please stop screaming," begged Alice, giving me a caring smile. I nodded, and Jasper let go of my mouth. He returned to the side of the bed as I tried to shuffle to the edge to get away.

"Please let me leave," I murmured into the covers. Jasper's eyes turned towards me as if I were joking around.

"Well, you know our secret. Isn't that right?" said Jasper with annoyance in his voice. Alice glanced at me. I knew what they were . . . Vampires. I backed away.

"Va . . Vam . . . Vampires," I whispered. Alice looked worried, and Jasper gave me an intimidating look.

"That's right. We are vampires, but we will not hurt you," assured Alice calmly.

"Now are you hungry?" asked Jasper as my stomach growled. Jasper left the room, and Alice sat at the end of the bed, smiling at me.

"What's your name? I promise we will not hurt you," Alice said to me as Jasper entered the room.  
>"Why should I tell you?" I questioned as Jasper walked towards me.<br>He was carrying a bowl of pasta, and I suddenly remembered my history lessons. Suffragists would not eat to get their way. Finally, history came in handy. He placed the bowl in front of me; but I was disgusted at the food, no matter how much I wanted it. I pushed it to the side, and Jasper looked puzzled.

"You are hungry; why are you not eating?" lectured Jasper as he placed the bowl to the side.

" No…." I lied.

Jasper's eyes widen with amusement, a smirk appeared on his face.

"You are lying, aren't you?" Scolded Jasper, My heart was rapidly beating:_ how did he know that I was lying_.

"I am not lying; now please just let me leave!" I yelled even though I knew I was lying.

"Sorry but we can't let you" said Alice calmly.

I felt the anger building up inside, I sat up and shuffled to the edge of the bed. I placed my feet on the ground as I attempted to stand up, but the attempt failed as I fell to the ground. Jasper crouched down in first, I glared at him. He placed one of his hands around my waist and one on a shoulder, pulling up on the bed. Before we reached the bed, I leaned against him for support as I managed to stand up. I looked around the room; I noticed a door about five feet away from bed. I stumbled towards the door. I reached for the door handle, suddenly the door opened to reveal a blonde hair male with pale skin and golden eyes. He was no older then 23, his face seemed shocked. Jasper and Alice were now beside me as my knees gave in. The blonde male lifted me up as he walked to the bed, he placed me down. I began to panic, as he spoke to Jasper and Alice. He turned to me:

"Hello, My name is Carlisle Cullen, may I ask what your name is?"Asked Carlisle as he stood  
>over me, he had an English accent.<p>

"No you may not, if I did not tell Alice then I am not telling you" I answered angrily; I felt  
>another wave of calm hit me. Jasper was focusing his glaze on me. Carlisle nodded at Jasper.<p>

"Should we get Edward to read her mind?" Jasper whispered under his breath. Carlisle nodded.  
>Alice left the room. Carlisle approached me, I filched. Alice returned and whispered to Carlisle.<p>

"So Florence, How are you feeling?"asked Carlisle, as he placed his hand on my forehead.

"How do you know my name? and I am fine" I began to panic, his hand was ice cold.

"Florence, you have a fever, Now please calm down."  
>"No…. Please just let me leave." I stood up from off the bed, still dizzy<br>.

I walked slowly over to the door; I felt an arm wrap around my waist. Jasper looked down at me; with all my remaining energy I thrashed and struggled against hid grip. His grip was gently, Jasper gently placed me down on the covers.

" I am truly sorry, but you cannot leave." Carlisle said as he sat on the side of the bed." Does anything hurt?"

" No… I am fine. Where is my friend, Caitlin?" I asked as I felt my energy being drained with every word that I said.

"She is fine, now you need to rest" assured Carlisle as he left the room.

He whispered something to Jasper and Alice. They nodded and turned to me. Alice glanced at me, and I turned away from her gaze. Jasper gently pushed me down and pulled the covers up as I resisted with all my might, but he won. I fell into a deep sleep, all thoughts of pasta and captivity forgotten…

**please review**


	4. Chapter 4 The Cullens

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight,  
>Also thanks to my beta and gaaragirl202, please review ! I really want some cause I don't know if my writing is gd. Enjoy xx.<strong>

**Carlisle's P.O.V.**  
>My family merged at the dining room table; Edward was the last to enter. Silence filled the air as they all sat down. Edward seemed less tense than everyone. I stood and began to address the issue at hand.<br>"What is the problem, Edward?"I asked as Edward stood up.  
>"From the moment she laid her eyes on us, she was on to our secret. I read her mind and heard the word 'vampire.' We had to take action; we did not know if we could trust her," Edward said calmly, and I could not heard a hint of anger in his voice. I could hear the tension; he was masking it with calm. Alice was leaning against Jasper; she seemed relaxed about the whole situation.<br>"Florence seems harmless, though she is not eating, but she seemed very shy. But then again, who wouldn't be if you woke up in a strange place," Alice chirped as Jasper began to speak.  
>"The Volturi will find out, leaving them dead, or we will have to change them," exclaimed Jasper, angry but calm at the same time. He was trying to come to terms with the situation.<br>"Calm down, everyone. We will have to keep them from the Volturi for as long as we can. They will have to stay here until we are able to trust them," I said calmly as the room became filled with a tense silence. The silence broke as Emmett chuckled. Everyone turned towards him. His expression seemed blank and confused.  
>"It is going to be fun having a human in the house. Caitlin has spunk, I will give her that, and we'll have snacks living in the house," Emmett chuckled as Rosalie glared at him.<br>"Look, we could avoid fighting with the Volturi; it is bad enough we have one human knowing about this, but now we have two more," Rosalie yelled angrily.  
>"Rosalie, be quiet, please. Killing these girls is not an option. We will need to talk to them about what they know first," I said calmly as Rosalie muttered something under her breath.<br>"Florence has something that haunts her; I felt it when she was sleeping," stated Jason.  
>"We may need to discuss this 'dream' with her further," I acknowledged as he entered the room. Jason simply nodded in approval. Edward appeared lost in thought, and the floor boards creaked . . .<p>

**Florence's P.O.V.**  
>I opened my eyes to see that I was in the same bed as before. I felt the soft cover rub against me as I sat up against the head board. I glanced around the room; the walls were a pale sky blue color, and one wall was completely glass, overlooking an everlasting forest. A desk and closet were located in one of the corners of the room. My eyes found a door, which I soon remembered.<p>

I shuffled to the end of the bed; pulling the covers up, I placed my two bare feet onto the cold, wooden floor. I slowly placed my hand on the handle, and felt butterflies begin to build in my stomach. I stepped out into a hallway with five dark wood doors and a staircase. I froze in place as I looked around the hallway. I saw different little objects from around the world, but the one that caught my eye the most was lots of graduation caps on the wall. I thought to myself, _Well, I guess you would have a lot if you were alive forever_.

I approached the staircase and heard the faint muttering of voices. My eyes widened in shock. This could be the only chance I could get to escape. I took a deep breath and placed one foot on the step, followed by another and another until I was at the bottom. At the bottom of the steps was a huge kitchen, living room, and behind the kitchen was a dining room, the source of the noise. I tried to remain as calm as I could, as I could hear the voices.  
>"Look, we could avoid fighting with the Volturi. It is bad enough we have one human knowing about this, but now we have two more," an unfamiliar voice yelled angrily. I leaned against the wall, purely scared.<br>"Rosalie, be quiet, please. Killing these girls is not an option. We will need to talk to them about what they know first," said the voice I recognized to be Carlisle's. I tried to walk slowly away, but I was more focused on what they were saying. Their voices were so soft, but with a hint of anger, some more than others.  
>"Florence has something that haunts her; I felt it when she was sleeping," stated a voice I could not recognize. My heart began to stop. How did he know what was in my dream? At this point, I was making my way towards an escape route of any kind.<br>"We may need to discuss this 'dream' with her further," Carlisle acknowledged. I began to think they were on to me. I walked slowly towards the last staircase and stopped as I remembered Caitlin was stuck somewhere in this house. I couldn't leave her, but I could get help. No-one was going to believe me. I was torn, to leave her and get help, or stay and suffer. I lowered my head. I suddenly felt a cold shadow appear over me, and I shivered.  
>I turned nervously around to see Jasper, the tall, bulky one, and the bronze-haired one. I sprinted down the stairs and reached for the handle, but Jasper grabbed me around my waist. The bronze-haired one grabbed my arms, placing them behind me. I attempted to scream, but Jasper covered my mouth. I thrashed against him, and they pulled me up the stairs and back into the dining room.<p>

My eyes were met by Carlisle, Alice; the blonde girl from the car park, who was glaring at me, and one face I had not seen before. Her face was kind and motherly. Jasper and the bronze-haired one pulled me toward an armchair. They placed me down, putting one hand over each of my wrists. Jasper looked at me as he removed his hand from my mouth, and I glared at him. I felt all the attention in the room fall on me.  
>"Florence, I am sorry about the situation, but due to the circumstances, you will be staying here awhile. What were you trying to do a second ago?" Carlisle questioned me. I avoided eye contact as he waited for an answer. I heard a growl from next to me. I looked up to see Jasper staring angrily at me. I looked to my left to see Edward also staring. It felt like they were looking into my soul. This caused me to struggle more, but their grip was strong. I looked up to see Carlisle still waiting for an answer.<br>"I was . . . trying to get as far as away as possible from this place. Happy now? Just please, let me go," I said, leaning further against my chair.  
>"I am sorry, but we can't let you go, honey," said the new female face sweetly.<br>"Please . . ." I whispered under my breath. I felt a tear fall down my face.  
>" I am sorry about your parents, but we are different from that vampire," stated the bronze-haired one. I suddenly looked up. How did he know? How?<br>"Nothing is going to bring them back, and let go of me," I yelled, fighting his grip.  
>"Edward and Jasper will let go if you promise not to run, okay? Also, I need you to explain to me why you are not eating," Carlisle said calmly. I nodded. Edward and Jasper let go of my wrists.<br>"Okay, so why are you not eating?" Carlisle added.  
>"I . . . was not hungry and am not hungry now," I said, standing up. I didn't notice the new face leaving, and she was now returning with a plate of food. I felt my stomach flip inside of me. I was truly disgusted. Jasper and Edward pushed me back down into my seat as the food was placed in front of me.<br>"You need to eat this," Jasper stated. I pushed the plate to the side, but Edward pushed it back in front of me. The blonde-haired one glared at me. I still pushed it to the side. Alice appeared beside me.  
>"Guys, she can eat later. Right now, she needs new clothes to wear, considering she has been wearing that for two nights," Alice said sweetly. I looked down at my outfit. It was the same one I wore to school, and I blushed. Alice gentled pulled me up to follow her, but I remained seated. Jasper picked me up and carried me behind Alice. I kicked against him and struggled, but he remained still.<br>We were now back on the floor where the room I was in was, but she went into a different door. The room was modern and pretty, and, like the room I was in, it also had a wall made of glass. Jasper placed me down, and Alice pulled me into a room filled with clothes. There were more outfits than I ever had. I was speechless. From dresses to jeans, she had it all. Jasper was like a shadow, watching my every move. Alice looked around the racks of clothes and pulled out another pair of jeans, a blue top with a fringe on the neck, and a pair of boots. She passed the clothes towards me and led me to a bathroom.

"There are towels and shampoo under the sink. Feel free to have a shower." Alice smiled as she left the room.

I quickly stepped into the shower and leaned against the glass. I sat down and let the hot water calm my knotted muscles, but all too soon, I had to get out. I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair and quickly placed a towel around me.

My brown, curly locks fell around my face as I sat on the floor. Why was I stuck here? I felt trapped, a hostage in a house of vampires. I looked through the stray hairs laying in my face to see the clothes Alice had left me. I put the clothes on, and just as I was done, Alice walked in. She grabbed a chair, and I remained where I was.

"Can you please sit here? You have a few knots in your hair," asked Alice. I simply nodded as I stood up and walked to the chair. Alice began to run the comb through my hair. She brushed it through a huge knot.

"Please stop. It really hurts," I murmured.

"Sorry, I will try to be gentle," answered Alice. "You need to eat after this, you know."

"No . . . I don't have to if I don't want to," I declared. "Why am I stuck here? Why?"

Alice stopped bushing my hair for a moment, but she remained quiet. She seemed tense, like she was hiding something.

"You know our secret; Edward read your mind, so we knew you knew. We did not know if we could trust you. Then your friend appeared . . ." Alice paused, and Jasper entered the bathroom. I leaned further into the chair. Jasper whispered something to Alice; I stood up, trying to walk out of the room, but Jasper blocked my path. I glared at him, and he smirked.

"Okay, all the knots are out. Here are some pajamas for later," Alice offered. I forced a smile onto my face as I accepted the clothes. Jasper gestured for me to follow them as they exited the room. Stubbornly, I remained in the bathroom. Jasper looked at me, puzzled. I crossed my arms, and he smirked.

"We are going downstairs now," Jasper said with simple directness. I felt a wave of obedience come over me.

I obeyed Jasper as he stood behind me. I felt his icy cold eyes staring down upon me. Alice led me down the stairs, closely followed by Jasper. As I approached the bottom of the stairs, everyone was waiting for me. I felt a sudden panic and pressure come over me. I stood there, frozen on the stairs, with everyone staring at me. The feeling suddenly came over me to run . . . I followed my instincts and ran for it, but Jasper jolted in front of me and caught me with one hand on my waist and the other on my stomach. I thrashed and struggled against him. He moved his arms and placed his hands on my shoulders, guiding me to the living room. Behind the platform with the piano on it was the door to the kitchen, which in turn opened into the dining room. The dining room actually wasn't a separate room; it was separated from the living room by a long wall that curved around it, a little like a screen. On this wall were a large flat-screen television and a couple of computers sitting nearby. A seating area was grouped near the television, where Carlisle and the others were sitting. Jasper snapped me out of my thoughts as he gently pushed me forward towards an empty couch. The tall, bulky guy returned and sat there. Jasper pushed me to sit on the couch and then sat next to me. I felt closed in. I lowered my head.

"Florence, please look at me when I am talking to you," Carlisle asked, but I kept my head down. I heard a growl escape Jasper's lips. I slowly brought my head up to see Carlisle staring kindly at me.

"Okay, as long as you are staying here, I think there are a few things you need to know . . ." Carlisle paused as Edward continued.

"Like that some vampires, like me, have other abilities besides speed and strength. I can read minds, Jasper can read and manipulate emotions, Alice has visions of the future, James has huge intelligence and incredible speed, and finally, Jason can take all of a person's energy and turn it against them," Edward explained.

"Wait! What, so that's why I fainted and why I felt calm without me controlling it?" I understood now that I could not escape. I thought to myself, _Wait why did I see images when I looked in Jasper and Alice's eyes?_ Edward was focusing on me, and I suddenly remembered that Edward could read minds. I glared at him.

"Carlisle, Florence apparently has been seeing images when she looked into both Jasper and Alice's eyes. You don't think that she could have a gift, do you?" Edward announced to the room of concerned vampires as all attention was turned towards me. I felt a shadow appeared over me, creating a suddenly cold atmosphere. Carlisle crouched in front of me, bringing his topaz yellow eyes to meet my violet ones. His eyes were of compassion and concern as I lowered my glance to the floor.

"Is what Edward said true, Florence?" Carlisle paused as he waited for my answer. I nodded my head.

"When did this start to happen, exactly, if you would not mind telling us," Carlisle continued. I was on the border line of telling them the truth as their eyes peered at me. Then I suddenly realized that anger was engulfing me. I clenched my fist and opened my eyes as I shot up in anger. Jasper and the tall, bulky one mirror my actions. I turned my anger towards my captors.

"Why should I tell you anything? I am being forced to stay here against my will! Now let me leave!" I yelled at the top of my voice. I froze on the spot as Jasper began to push me down. I fought against him, though it took him no effort to push me down again.

"Do not talk to my family like that again. It is not their fault that you are stuck here," Jasper hissed into my ear, sending shivers down my back.

"Now, tell us when this started to happen," Carlisle added.

"Well . . . when you guys appeared . . . when I was struggling against Jasper, I looked into his eyes . . . I saw images. A horrible one of him killing a person," I paused as I heard a growl. "Then one with Alice smiling and laughing . . . Same with Alice, but a bit different."

I could not believe how I was opening up to these people so quickly. Carlisle returned to a standing position, his face curious and interested. He and Edward began to talk, along with Jasper. This left me sitting on the couch, staring into the distance. Then the thought occurred, while they were talking I could find I way out.

I slowly rose into a standing position, looking around towards the windows. Jasper, Edward, and Carlisle had not noticed me walking towards the windows. The floor creaked as I walked toward the windows. Their gazes turned towards me, and their eyes were now like daggers piercing into my soul. My heart began to pound inside my chest. I backed into a wall, trying to find the door. Then my eyes met the frame of the door, and I snapped my head towards the Cullens. Their eyes widen as I sprinted towards the door to freedom, but they were not going to let that happen. I was sure of that.

Running . . . I looked behind me as I approached the end of the hallway. Both Jasper and Carlisle were closing in behind me. My hair ripping through the air, I bolted forward. I suddenly froze. Each one of my muscles froze in place. I was no longer in control of my body. Carlisle and Jasper reappeared beside me, and my body began to straighten up by itself. I felt my hair gently fall against my check. I felt a shadow appear over me and looked closer to see a figure with black, curly hair and amber eyes. I then realized that the figure was Jason. I glared as I knew what was coming next. All of my energy would be taken away from me. Jason raised his hand, and I felt myself beginning to shake with fear. Carlisle pulled Jason's hand away from my head; he shook his head with disapproval. My shaking suddenly stop as I regained control of my body. I reached for the door, but my hand was slapped away Jasper.

I sighed. Jasper slammed his hands on my shoulders and led me back to the living room. Carlisle and Jason walked along side us. I felt eyes begin to stare at me again, and the blonde-haired girl glared at me. Jasper gently pushed me toward the same blue couch. Carlisle took a seat next to the women with a kind smile, and Jasper and Jason sat next to me. Alice and the tall, bulky one appeared out of nowhere. They sat on the opposite couch. Silence filled the atmosphere as I felt Jason peer over me. Carlisle turned towards me, his face serious.

"Florence, you are going to be staying here whether you like it or not. This 'gift' you have is one I have never seen before. Now, are you going to eat?" Carlisle questioned. I stubbornly shook my head as Carlisle continued.

"Fine, then. Right, I don't think everyone has been introduced very well. This is my wife, Esme, and my children, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Jason, and James, who you have not met," Carlisle introduced as I leaned further back against the couch. The softness of the couch engulfed me as the murmuring voices faded away. My head felt heavy as I leaned against something hard. I entered the world of sleep and peace, all thoughts of the past events flowing like a river away from my mind. This was all new to me. It was…

**Jason's Point of View**

Suddenly, I felt Florence's head fall on my shoulder. I looked at her beautiful face as Alice pulled a blanket over her. Her brown lockets fell across my lap, and I gently placed a pillow under her head. Her body seemed at peace, and my face was a mask of sweetness. I was feeling emotion toward her that I had never felt towards anyone before. I watched her snuggle against the blanket, and she gently tossed and turned. I placed my hand on her head, and she returned to her peaceful state. I smiled. Was I in love or not . . .


	5. Chapter 5 news

This is for gaaragirl202 and thanks to my beta :)

Caitlin's P.O.V.  
>I was running endlessly through the dark, eerie woods. I felt as if I was looking for something, but I was the prey being stalked by a predator of some kind. I could feel the wind ripping through my hair as I reached an opening. My heart was pounding as the realization of the situation came over me. I widened my eyes as I looked upon a pure miracle of nature. The meadow was like a sea of beautiful flowers, with an aroma of bluebells and daisies. My train of thought was broken by a growl from behind me . . .<br>"Caitlin . . ." The words faded into darkness.  
>I woke up shivering and clutching my blankets while peering rapidly around my room just to make sure I was alone. As I slowly sat up, I was still in what appeared to be an office of some kind. I felt my heart slowly begin to slow down. I inhaled deeply as I stood up slowly and glanced around the room. I looked out upon the deep, mysterious wood. Suddenly, flashes of my dream appeared in my mind, of the face of the figure in my dream. I shot around like a bullet as I heard the door crack open. It only revealed my worst nightmare: the figure from the dream. He had messy brown hair and a slender but muscular frame. His golden eyes stared at me as if I was . . . his prey, but deeper in the pools of his eyes was compassion and . . . what looked like love. I shuffled further against the windows. I felt as though I were about to fall through. He smiled as he approached me. I felt somewhat attracted to him and his charming looks. He towered over me at what looked like six foot three inches.<br>"My name is James Cullen, and you must be Caitlin, if I am not mistaken," he said as he inhaled deeply.  
>"Yes . . . that's me," I stuttered as I backed away further. He seemed shocked as I backed away in fear; he turned his head to one side.<br>"If you would care to follow me, my family is waiting downstairs," he stated as he grabbed me by my wrist and guided me downstairs.

The hall was full of beautiful paintings; it seemed that little pieces of the world were all here in one place. As we approached the beginning of a stairwell, I glanced up to the wall for a brief moment. There was a frame filled with gradation caps from blue to red. James pulled me lightly as we walked quickly down the stairs. I placed my foot on each step carefully, making sure not to make it look like I was tensing up, but then making sure the only thing he could make me do was walk down the stairs. As I reached the bottom, the floor opened up into a huge, modern kitchen and dining room. To the side of the kitchen was another room, a living room filled with figures, two of which I remembered. James gently guided me to a couch, and my eyes widened as I saw a figure asleep against Jason. As Jason's gaze met mine, I swear I heard a growl escape his lips.

I looked closer at the figure. Brown curly locks were hidden underneath a blanket, and my eyes widened as I recognized the figure as Florence. I tried to reach her, but James grabbed me and pushed me into a sitting position on to the couch opposite the one Florence was on. I remained calm as James towered over me. A blonde haired male faced me. I felt the atmosphere suddenly become tense. Florence began to toss and turn. Jason gently placed his hand on her head. The blonde haired figure broke the silence.  
>"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen. Did you have an enjoyable sleep?" Carlisle asked. I simply nodded.<br>"Good, now may I ask what you remember?" Carlisle added.  
>"Well, thanks for looking after me and Florence, but I think we will be leaving now," I said, standing up from the couch and reaching for Florence. My hand was pushed away by Jason as I was surrounded by Emmett and James. I backed slowly away from them, but only backed into James. I fought against them as they tried to restrain me, each grabbing one hand and pulling it down to my side. I felt my heart sink as they pushed me down on the couch, both taking a seat next to me as they slowly let go of my hands.<br>"I told you that she had spunk. Isn't that right, Sleeping Beauty?" Emmett chuckled. His laughter boomed throughout the room, causing Florence to stir. Everyone in the room froze. She slowly woke from her sleep. Her eyes jerked open as they widened with fear. She shot up, becoming more aware of her surroundings. Edward slowly walked towards her, and she shook in fear.  
>"Stop!" I shouted at the top of the voice, and all the attention was turned towards me.<br>"Everyone, please sit down," Carlisle stated as everyone including me did as he said. I looked at Florence, who was sitting between two stone figures. I tried to mask my anger as I felt a strange wave of calmness hit me. I saw that the honey-comb haired guy was focusing his gaze on me.  
>"Okay, Caitlin, is it? What do you remember?" Carlisle questioned. I felt everyone staring at me, awaiting an answer.<br>"Well, I went into the woods looking for Florence, and then darkness," I responded as Carlisle whispered to Edward.  
>"Are you sure you don't remember anything else?" Edward added. I shook my head when Florence suddenly stood up and ran straight for the door. I saw Edward and Carlisle run after her in what seemed like a blur. They came back holding Florence as she struggled against them.<br>" Caitlin, run! They are Vam-" she said as she was cut off by Jason placing his hand on her mouth. Her voice was muffled as she tried to scream. A girl with spiky black hair and Carlisle tried to calm her down. Carlisle gestured for Edward and Jason to place her down on a couch, and she glared at them. Edward and Emmett sat beside her. Jason slowly removed his hand.  
>They then realized what I saw, and I could sense the tenseness in the room increasing by the second. A blond haired girl appeared out of nowhere, her eyes were burning in rage.<br>"You have just condemned her! She could have left, but now we have one more threat for us!" she yelled at Florence. I felt the room's atmosphere suddenly become tense.  
>"Rosalie, that's enough," Carlisle said with authority. She suddenly became a bit calmer as the honey-comb haired guy stared at her.<br>Emmett stood up and led Rosalie out of the room. I began to worry about what she was talking about; were they hiding something?  
>Carlisle sighed as he turned towards us. Edward and Carlisle shared the same look, as if their world were destroyed.<br>Sudden pressure came over me, and then slowly washed down me.  
>Carlisle's eyes moved up towards a new face that gracefully appeared beside him. She had a heart-shape face, kind golden eyes, and caramel-colored locks framing her face. He whispered in her ear, and she walked slowly towards me, as if she were trying not to scary me. She smiled as she helped me up out of my seat. As she guided me swiftly out the room, I glanced behind to see Carlisle speaking to Florence. His face was tense as the other figures seemed angry and frustrated. She led me into a kitchen with a huge island in the center. The countertop looked like crystal black marble and the cupboards were oak. I took a seat at the island as she stood opposite me.<br>"Hi, my name is Esme. You have already met my husband, Carlisle. Would you like something to eat?" Esme asked. I simply nodded.  
>She hovered over the stove, and an aroma filled the air as my stomach growled. In a matter of minutes, the steak was in front of me.<br>"Thanks for making me food." I smiled as I inhaled the aroma.  
>"You're welcome. Tell me if there are any problems with the food. I have not really made human food before," thanked Esme.<br>I ate the steak with delight; it was just as juicy as my mother made it. My mother . . . I felt a tear run down my cheek as I remembered that I would not see them again.  
>"You don't like it, do you? I am sorry. This is the first time I have made human food in a while. I'll make you something else, if you want," Esme babbled.<br>"No, this is great. it's just... It reminds me of my mother, and, well, I'm not going to see her again," I stated.  
>"I am sorry," Esme apologized.<br>"It is not your fault that I am here."  
>Esme lowered her head in sadness. She gave me the impression that she was the motherly figure of this family. If I was going to be struck here, I was glad that she was here, even though she reminded me a lot of my once care-free life. That life was clearly over as I realized that I was trapped in this house with creatures I didn't know. All of the horror stories my big brother used to tell me came flooding back as I figured out what these 'people' were . . . even if it did sound stupid and insane. Vampires.<br>I dried my tears. Carlisle appeared, and he looked at me, puzzled. Esme slowly embraced me as I swear I heard them whisper. I kept me head down. I knew they were discussing what I knew. The myths I knew were now coming true . . .

Florence's P.O.V.  
>After Caitlin had seen our captors' true colors, she was taken through to another room. Carlisle began to plan alongside his family about what was going to occur later. I heard words like "Volturi" and "death" floating around the conversation,but one word stood out the most: "trapped."<em><br>_Jason emerged beside me as Carlisle continued his discussions. The room fell silent as the murmurs and voices faded. Carlisle nodded at Jason, and he slammed his hands on my shoulders as he guided me to the dining room once again. Jasper followed Jason like a shadow. Jason pulled out a chair and gestured for me to sit. As his remaining family took their seats, I glanced around the table, trying to remember their names. The table included Carlisle, Rosalie, Jason, and me. Jasper was leaning against the hallway doorframe.  
>"So, I am guessing you all know what we are going to discuss, then?" Carlisle asked. Everyone but me nodded.<br>"Me not being able to leave," I murmured under my breath.  
>"Correction, two humans that cannot leave." Jasper stared blankly as he spoke.<br>"Please, let Caitlin leave. Do you really think you can keep us here? People are going to look for us." I shot up from my seat in blind rage; they couldn't keep us imprisoned here.  
>"Silence. This is why we fake your deaths," Jasper hissed. Rosalie appeared as he hissed out the last words.<br>"No, they won't. We have already thought of that. We are going to fake your death, so it will result in no-one looking for you," Carlisle explained.  
>I turned swiftly towards Carlisle. He could not do this just because he needed to protect his family. What about Caitlin's family?<br>"Why would you fake our deaths?" I yelled.  
>"It's the only way things will quiet down fast enough for us to move."<br>"Why are you doing this?"  
>"We need to protect our family. We can't risk exposure. I am truly sorry about this. I wish there was another way, but there isn't."<br>"Caitlin has a family. Please, let her leave," I said.  
>"I am aware that she has a family, and I regret taking her away from that, but we are very limited in our options," Carlisle explained.<br>"You can have a choice when we don't sparkle in the sun," Rosalie laughed at me.  
>I sighed as I finally came to terms that I was not leaving anytime soon.<br>"Rosalie, can you refrain from using such sarcastic language?" Carlisle asked, and Rosalie nodded.  
>Jasper appeared behind me, and I began to feel calmer as I took a deep breath in.<br>"May I be excused?" I asked Carlisle. He sighed and nodded. I stood up to leave, closely followed by Jasper. Alice gracefully danced towards us, and she smiled at me as Jasper put his arm around her. At one peaceful moment, they locked lips for a quick, passion kiss.  
>"Would you like to watch some T.V.?" Alice asked sweetly.<br>" Yeah, I guess," I answered.  
>She smiled. Jasper and Alice walked beside me as we reached the living room. Alice sat on my one side, while Jasper sat on the other. She turned the T.V. onto the news. The news woman was currently going through the headlines of the day. I was zoned out at this point until I came across my and Caitlin's names on the screen. Rosalie and Edward came over to the couch and froze in place as the lady went into details of the case . . .<br>"This is bad," Edward said blankly.  
>"Florence, why don't you go sit in the kitchen with Caitlin," Alice said as she helped me up and led me to the kitchen.<br>The facts and the news lady began to replay over and over. I felt the air being forced out of me, and I crash landed on the ground.


	6. Chapter 6 Jason part one

The faint murmurs and whisper pierced through my mind, dragging me slowly to the light. I felt a cold hand supporting my back, arching it up facing a blury figure. Blinking rapidly, the hazy fog that was blocking my mind slowly lifted. Though what seemed hazier was the recollection of what happened. The blur vision was lifted. I saw Alice staring at me; her eyes were full of worry. It never occurred to me that she seemed to worry about me, even after had been so rude to everyone before

Alice's face slowly lightens, as the worry was eased. She sighed with relief. She gradually lifted me up into a sitting position; I started blinking frequently, suddenly being brought into an embrace by Alice. I hated being hugged, feeling as if I was trapped against her small arms. They seemed to barely fit around me. The moments passed slowly, Alice slowly released her grip, revealing her face. She smiled gladly at me; I could not help but exchanged the smile: a small smile cracked on my face.

"Oh Goodness, are you okay?" Alice stammered, forcing out the words.

I brushed the stray hair out of my face, only allowing myself to reply after doing this.  
>I glanced up at the voices appearing behind Alice. Laughing. Something I still was not used too. When Carlisle and Esme came into sight, I saw Esme staring straight into Carlisle's eyes; they were truly in love. It somehow remembered of my parents. Esme was obviously the mother figure of this 'family', if it could be called that. Her eyes widening with surprise before tapping Carlisle and gesturing towards me. I doubt no-one could blame me for being confused about what had happened before my fainting spell. I didn't understand why I did faint again? Curse my small memory. Returning my glaze to Alice, she still looked worried.<p>

"Yeah, I guess." I replied, scratching the back of my neck. Batting my eye lashes, fixing my vision which now appeared on Alice.  
>I noticed Carlisle appear beside Alice, as Esme watched from a standing position. Starting to feel crowded, I felt my breath slightly quicken. I closed my eyes, I regained my breathing to normal, before I glanced up to see Carlisle and Alice.<br>"Oh that's good, does anything hurt?" Carlisle asked, pondering. Tracing my face with his eyes. I started to feel self- conscious, if I had a huge spot on my face.

"Nothing, just my head, but I think I will be okay" I answered, forcing a weak smile on my face. "What happened?"

Carlisle and Alice exchanged glances, nodding in unison soon after.  
>"You fainted when we were coming out the living room, it is probably cause you have not been eating" Alice responded, lowering herself to her level. I winched as a quick headache fell upon me, releasing its grip slowly.<p>

" The TV" Florence murmured to herself, _what had that to do with my fainting, what... The news._

"What about the T.V?" Alice pondered, glazing at her.  
>"The news women said something about me and Caitlin..." I fell silent, lowering her head. I had only just realised that it was the missing story on the news. I felt an intense pain in my stomach begin to slowly well inside me. Masking the pain, I looked up seeing that Jasper had appeared beside Alice.<p>

Jasper crouched beside Alice, he echoed into her ear, drawing his breath finishing his sentence_. Since when have vampires breathed?_I froze arching her back, staring at the floor. Carlisle glancing at Jasper, nodding with approval at whatever he had murmured. I knew one thing for sure, it concerned me. 'Joy' I thought sarcastically to myself. I raised my head, Jasper peered down at me. Slowly the emotions dissolve along with all other emotions.

"Florence, are you alright?" Jasper asked, feeling the waves fell more, as I sat up. When he hissed my name, it sent shivers down my back. I blinked, widening my eyes feeling the pain, gone. I was almost numb, no emotions and no pain. I knew who had done this, _Jasper.  
><em>  
>"...Yes, I am, Jasper." I murmured under my breath. Avoiding his piecing glaze." I think I am going to get up" I placed her knee on the floor, trying to push off the floor.<p>

"Allow me to assist you, Florence" Carlisle said, he eases my attempt, by placing one hand on my arm, allowing me to stand. His cold, icy caused me to shiver. Jasper and Alice rose from the floor, just like shadows of Carlisle. He let go of my arm, only to have Jasper's hand replacing it. I sighed, I glared at him.  
>" I think it is best if you rest, Alice would you take to her room please."<p>

" No, Carlisle I am fine," I said stumbling over into Jasper, he smirked. I clenched my fist against his chest, pushing my off him.

"Sorry Florence, but you need rest, "Carlisle looks at Jasper." Would you and Alice stay with her so she doesn't try anything"

" I think I need some fresh air, give me five minutes please" I begged, looking straight at Carlisle with wide eyes. I hoped this would work.  
>Carlisle stood in thought for a few seconds, I looked at Alice as Jasper wrapped his arm around her. I turned my glaze back to Carlisle.<p>

"You look like you could use with some fresh air "Carlisle agreed.

"Fair enough, which way is the door again?"I asked, blushing.

Carlisle pointed towards a hallway connecting to the kitchen. Jasper released me; I smirked pushing off his arm. Walking swiftly toward the hallway, it was in sight I reached for the handle. As I perched the arch of my palm against the handle, swiftly opening the door. The ongoing breeze of forest pine engulfed my lungs. A smell which seemed so old seemed as if I never had smelled it before. The dense moist mist sat along the treetops, the night sky spread the diamond stars. Sparkling in the moonlight, I breathed the fresh air. I placed my foot against the wooden deck; I walked across the deck to the railings overlooking the forest. Staring at the stars, she smiled to herself, the shimming light was intense.

I thought to myself_: Beautiful._  
>"Beautiful isn't" A husky voice said, I felt a hand placed on the railings next to me. <em>Oh god , it is Jason , I bet Carlisle bet him out here.<em>  
>I glazed down at the pale white skin. My eyes slowly travelled up the arm, his arm was muscular masked under a long sleeved V-neck, the large shoulders and finally our eyes met. He smiled, as I stared at his topaz eyes while my violet eyes traced his face. He towered over me, leaning down examining me. I couldn't handle him staring at me, so I decide to say something hoping it would break the silence.<br>"Your name is Jason, right?" I said, pulling Jason out from his thoughts. Jason straighten up, making him seem taller.

"Yes, you are correct, and you're Florence," Jason replied, his voice was husky, but seemed to be soft of velvet.

"Yeah, I am "I said, not looking directly his eyes_. Dammit, he is staring at me_.

"Hmmm, interesting, "He placed his thumb under my chin, raising my face to look at him, he looked at every angle of my face." You look a bit pale, are you feeling alright?"

I moved his thumb off my chin, lowering my head to normal height. My stomach began to churn, but I just masked the pain with a weak, forced smile. I could feel my dimples crack against the smile.

"I am ... Fine "I stuttered, looking back at the stars, hoping it would take my mind off the pain. A low, waning gibbous moon hovered tenuously in the twilight firmament, bestowing a very dim light upon the land. It was a cool, windy night; the swaying of trees and rustling of leaves could be heard but not seen, as the encompassing darkness had blotted out all but the faintest light. Briefly, a dark, wispy cloud eclipsed the crescent moon. For a few shadowy moments, it looked like there was a halo around the cloud, a dull aura of lunar luminescence. Though I ended up, looking at the ground from the railings. Literally I was feeling the vomit push through my throat, though it was at the pitch of my stomach.  
>"Of course, you are fine" he chuckled sarcastic, as he didn't buy a single word I had said. I straighten up; I felt the colour being wiped from my face. Almost leaving me as pale as him, my throat started to burn spreading to my other senses. The flame smearing along the inside of my throat, dragging the sensation with it.<p>

"Geez, never guess vampires had a sense of humor." I joked, glancing around the balcony. My glance trailed to a long pebbly road leading farer into the woods, the evergreen trees merging the road at the base. Disguising the road, like a wall from the outside, _the world._  
>"Better then someone people's humor" he smirked, grinning at me as she stared into space.<p>

The rush of thoughts swept over me, passing so fast that I couldn't focus. The pounding against my skull, before a thought crashed in the mind; the accident. The murder's wicked face piecing at my face, my heart began to throbbing. I slammed my eyes shut, feeling his presence breathe down my neck. My muscles froze... His shadowy figure smirking down at me, my breathing jolting as my heart hammered against my ribs. '_I will find you, I can promise you that' he hissed._Each word felt as if a dagger stabbed my in the chest, I fell to my knees. My chest was tight; I felt the tears roll down my face. His face faded as I felt a cold hand against my shoulders. I flinched before shooting my eyes wide open. Jason's stared at my eyes wide open, he looked at her agonized, which slowly washed away when my eyes fluttered open. Jason sighed; he traced his hand along my cheek, wiping my tears gone. His fingers were ice-cold but more than that, it stung my cheek as if an electric current had passed through us.

"Jason, "I stuttered, feeling my eyes stop watering. I think this was probably the first time cried in front of someone in a while, let alone someone I had just met.

"Sh, it will be okay I promise." He said, lowering his gaze slightly. 'Promise' that word made me shiver, the cold bloody murder had said. I inhaled a deep breath, the memory will always flicker in my mind, never leaving.

"Right, Florence, please tell me what happened?" he said in a alarmed voice, masked with agony as if seeing me winch caused him physical pain.

"Please, I can't relive it, I just can't" I begged, forcing back my memory as far as possible. I saw a tear fall onto my clothes as I hunched over my knees.

This is just a filter ,,, please review :)


	7. Chapter 7  The Deal

"Please, I can't relive it, I just can't" I begged, forcing back my memory as far as possible. I saw a tear fall onto my clothes as I hunched over my knees. This memory... not memories really, more like a nightmare you cannot awake from. The question which had only just crossed my mind, _why would Jason care?_ His hand was placed against shoulder, I remained hunched over. His hands replaced on my shoulders, elevating me into a sitting position. His eyes were narrow, a deep shade of Topaz outlined with light brown. His eyes... some say that the eyes are the key to the soul, but somehow when I looked into his eyes, I saw no soul. This was maybe the first time I had really looked at them, I bet I looked like a mess, puffy red eyes, they were still watery. Releasing his grip from my shoulders, our eyes disconnected, breaking the stare. I blushed, trying not to look at him.

"So are you going to tell me?" Jason asked, narrowing his eyes.

I inhaled. _Was I really going to tell him?_ _Why would I? _I arched my eyes before turning away, thinking that maybe an excuse would help, but no ideas came to mind. I exhaled, as my throat was beginning to burn. I regained my breath, widening my eyes before answering him.

"Nothing, I really don't want to talk about it." I sniffed; he stared at me and raised his eye brow. His hands were still on my shoulders, thought they seemed to fit well. I felt his hand tighten against my shoulder, like needles being penetrating my skin. He glared down at his hand before forcing his hand. I guess he thought he was hurting me. A cold breeze brushed against my neck, I suddenly become overwhelmingly cold.

"It is getting cold; I think you better go inside." Jason stated, as I shivered slightly. I looked right into his eyes, I had only just realised that I was still on the balcony floor. I suddenly started coughing.

"Sorry, I had a tickle in my throat" I said, clearing my throat, only then to let out another cough.

"I think that was more than a tickle, it looks like your getting a cold" He said, placing his arm around me. Shoulders, I flinched before I felt a little fabric placed against my shoulder. I turned my head slightly to see his leather coat on me.

"I think you better go inside now." He said, gesturing to the door, I sighed and huffed as I walked passed him inside. He closed the door behind him, locking it. As the lock clicked, I mentally said goodbye to my freedom. The night sky, the forest...I thought before coughing again, though I tried to fight it. The cough just kept rolling off my tongue. I felt him pat me on the back, before we walked into the living room. I glanced up seeing the faces in the living turn away from the television. The faces were those of Alice, Jasper and Emmett. Though Emmett seemed more in tune with his video game, Jason gestured with his hand to sit in the empty seat beside Alice. I sloughed into the couch, the cushion against my back while soft as a cloud.

I felt my energy draining off of me. Each wave hitting, more powerful each time. The feeling that someone was watching me, I shot my eyes wide open before bolting into a sit position. Jasper was staring at me, thought his eyes widen as I glared at him. Slowly he lowered his eye lids to normal.

"No offence, but forcing me to sleep is not going to help." I said almost shouting, my throat was dry making my cough once more. Just before Jasper could respond, Alice spoke.

"See Jasper, I told you we shouldn't have let her go outside at night, now she looks worse." Alice acknowledged.

"I am fine, why don't you people believe me?" Florence preached, Alice sighed.

"Because you are obviously not, you need to sleep." Alice advised. "Jasper was just trying to help"

" Nope, I feel a lot better now," I inhaled a deep breath" Where is Caitlin?" I wondered, gazing back at Jason who was leaning against the arm of the couch behind me.

"Yeah, of course you're better" Jasper joked as he butted in, nudging Emmett in the ribs.

"So where is she?" I shouted, standing up. I don't think I had ever felt so mad, if they have hurt her. I don't even want to think about that. I possibly thought that they might have killed her by the looks on their guilty faces. The continuous beeps of the video game seemed to only reveal the masked faces of Alice and Jason.

"She is busy at the moment, plus I don't think it will be a good idea for you to see now." Jason stated. I sigh leaning farer into the couch cushion. I felt his breath escape his lips as he whispered to Alice, I tried to ignore it as I kept my head down. Forcing the conversation to be blurred and distant as I watched Emmett play his video game. The words edged into my mind fiercely, the mention of 'Carlisle ' and ' Me' caused me to wonder about what they were talking about. Hopefully Jason won't mention my little moment from earlier; if he did I bet I would get a grilling about it later.

"Florence" a voice pieced through my mind, crashing the window into my mind. I brushed the stray hairs away from my face glancing up at Jason who gestured his eyes to Edward leading against the door. He crooked a smile before walking towards the back of the couch. I forced myself to edge closer to Jason as Edward causally hunched over the couch glazing at me.

"That's my name, the last time I checked, well... what you want" I hissed, folding my arms noticing that Jason was resting his arm behind me. I swear that Jason was almost trying to comfort me. I turned towards him and glaring at him as I rose my eye brow. He smirked leaving his arm in place. We continued to stare at each other, he turning his face examining me. Though a sudden cough seemed to break the silence, the cough was from none other than Edward. Slowly revealing from his back was a black book, only it was not just any black book it was my sketch book. My eyes widening as I reached for the book. He smirked lifting the book higher, out of my reach. Withdrawing my hand, I glared at him. That sketch book is my mum's, was my mum's, it was the last thing I had that felt like her was with me...

"GIVE THAT TO ME NOW!" I screeched, folding my arms and glaring my daggers at him.

"Nope, unless you do what we say." Edward crooked a smirk before lowering the sketch book in front of my face, obviously teasing me to make the decision quicker.

"What do I have to do?" I said blankly, glaring at Edward before he and Alice exchanged looks, both nodding at the same time.

"Well let's see you have to eat a whole meal without leaving anything on the plate" Jasper stated before gesturing for Edward to continue.

"Also you need to rest, only then will you get your sketch book back" Edward continued.

"Wait, Edward, She needs to tell me what happened to her outside" he smirked before touching this shoulder, making eye contact with me when he said the last part.

"Fine I agree to everything but the last one" I stated with little authority I had left. Edward grinned, before opening his month to speak.

"Nope, you have to agree to all of them" he smirked forcing a crooked smile upon his face.

(Please review, also i am kinda struck about writting this book, if anyone has any ideas of what to happen next PM me :D)


End file.
